


but under these lights you look beautiful

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Teen AU, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron is stressed about his college work and Robert decides to help him out.





	but under these lights you look beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Arctic Monkeys-Still Take You Home.   
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

The rain pelted down on the windows, sounding more like hailstone than anything else. It was to be expected this time of year, the sky a constant shade of grey and nothing else. Robert’s bed was a safe place to be despite the ever present fear of the window smashing through with every gust of wind. You could barely see out of it now, the only light seeping through was the orange glow of the street lamps.

  
“Need the light turning on?” Robert asked, lifting his head off of his pillow, careful not to nudge any of the papers that surrounded him.

  
Aaron moved his head from the glaring screen of his laptop, squinting as though to adjust his eyes. He’s been using the artificial light for too long now, grabbing sheets of paper and holding it in front of his laptop to be able to read. The hot chocolate at the side of him had gone to waste a while ago, barely anything taken from it, just collecting dust on the side.

  
He lifted his hand, running his fingers through Robert’s overgrown hair, a tiny bit too dry and knotted from his slumber next to Aaron. “Please.” He spoke, voice soft yet hoarse, a combination that has come from his nonstop revision.

  
It was only half four, but Aaron had working since before dinner time, only stopping when Robert pressed kisses to whatever skin was on show. At some point between then and now, their legs had become one, completely tangling together. Aaron’s trackies had ridden up a while ago, socks dropped on the bedroom floor already, Robert’s legs pressed to his, creating heat enough for the both of them during the cold winters evening.

  
Robert leaned up, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead before climbing over him and flicking the light on, shutting the curtain to keep the warmth in. “I know the exam is tomorrow, but surely you don’t need to revise this much?” He asked, eyes clocking on Aaron, who looked like his head was going to explode at any given moment.

  
It was his first college exam, and after the fiasco of actually getting onto the mechanic course, he wanted to do well. Show everyone who gave him the chance that he could actually amount to something.

  
Aaron shrugged, stretching his arms above his head, relieving any tension he held. “I just want to pass it first time, so I don’t have to do it again.”

  
“And you will!” Robert confirmed, pushing the laptop down the bed, away from Aaron. “Just relax for half an hour at least, have some tea. You’ve been over this a thousand times with me alone, so you’ve definitely done it more in college.” 

They both knew Robert was over-exaggerating, but Aaron seriously did need to relax for a little while. The test would be easy, what with the amount of work he puts in at his family’s garage. He knows his way around any car, and the exam would prove that. Robert pressed a kiss to his forehead, stepping away to go and make them some tea, before Aaron’s hand reached out and grabbed his waist, pulling Robert backwards to him until his span around and faced his boyfriend again.

  
Aaron smirked, leaning back in Robert’s bed slightly, pushing the pillows between the wall and his back. Robert knew exactly what he was asking for, because normally it was Robert in Aaron’s position, so this time he straddled Aaron’s legs. Instinctively, Aaron put his hands around Robert’s waist, slowly dragging them back to meet just above the top band of his boxers, fingers ever so slightly slipping down the back of them. Robert leaned forward, breathing out a smile when Aaron shadowed his movements, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, mouth parted slightly, just waiting in anticipation of Robert’s lips.

  
He chuckled, before pressing their lips together, sucking gently on Aaron’s bottom lip, just as he liked. Aaron whined as Robert bit down, pulling his lip out between his teeth, a smile spreading across his face in response.

  
“How is this helping my revision?” Aaron asked, lips pressed to Robert’s, not willing to let go.

  
Robert pushed forward more, his crotch now completely against Aaron’s. “It’s not.” A roll of his hips. “It’s helping you relax though, and you need that.”

  
Aaron hummed, his mind elsewhere already, not even caring that his revision notes had more than likely fallen on the floor, or that the exam was in eighteen hours and he still had to go through engine parts at least twice more.

  
“Trust me.” Robert said, lips leaving Aaron’s, just to go down to his neck, face skimming the stubble he had started to grow out, all scratchy and hardly even visible. “You relax for a while, and then we’ll revise. I promise you’ll pass.”

  
An hour or so later, they were back where they started, Aaron’s back against the cold wall, hood up and pen in his hand. Robert had his legs half wrapped around Aaron’s waist, half hanging off the bed, with note cards, asking questions to Aaron and rewarding every five consecutive right answers with a kiss.


End file.
